Marvelous Mistoffelees and Pounding Pouncival
by Mistoffelees980
Summary: Victoria is in trouble and it is up to Mistoffelees and Pouncival to save her. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but if I did Stoff and Pounc would belong to me Mwahahaha...I mean I don't own of these characters. Mistoffelees, Pouncival and Victoria all belong to T.S. Eliot, Andrew Llyod Webber, and The Really Useful Group.

Marvelous Mistoffelees and Pounding Pouncival

The small cat stretched out on the woven straw rug, his black coat glistening in the sun. He yawned wildly as he stretched out his white right paw, followed by his black left one. Then standing up to his full height, he shook himself wildly letting the fur fall into its correct place, and headed off toward the Jellicle Junkyard.

"Hi Mistoffelees!" a white and beige calico cat with a brown circle around his left eye and cutting over his nose shouted to the tuxedo tom as he entered the junkyard.

"Hello Pouncival!" Mistoffelees responded with a large grin that was soon returned back to him by the young tom. "Say, you haven't seen Victoria have you?" The black tom asked his companion as his eyes searched the junkyard for the white queen.

"No, I haven't seen her at all. I don't think she came over today." Pouncival answered the smile on his face turning into a look of concern. "Which is odd because she always comes here to see you," Pouncival pointed out and Mistoffelees nodded.

"Maybe we should go and see if she is at her owner's house," Mistoffelees suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Let's go!" Pounc meowed and the two young toms ran out of the junkyard toward their albino friend's home.

"Come on! What did I do? I was just going to the junkyard! Why do you have me in here?" the white queen shouted to no one in particular as she grabbed the thick metal bars in front of her with her front paws and shook them with all her strength to try and free herself. After realizing she had no chance of escape she let out a loud sigh, walked to the back corner of her cage, and sat down on her haunches wrapping her tail around her thin white body.

"Victoria!" the two toms shouted in unison as they ran about the large plantation looking for their friend.

"It's no use." Pouncival said slowing to a walk in attempt to get his breath back. "She is just not here," he added, stopping and letting his eyes follow a frantic Mistoffelees running around in circles.

"She has to be. The Junkyard and her house are the only two places she would go by herself. If she is not at one she is always at the other," Mistoffelees shouted to Pouncival who was on the other side of the yard and then he shouted for Victoria again.

"Well, what if she was on her way to the junkyard?" Pouncival shouted back to the still frantic tom. At hearing this Mistoffelees stopped in his tracks and turned to his companion. "What?" Pounc asked giving the black tom a confused look.

"Pouncival don't you see. You may have a point. I mean what if she was on her way to the junkyard and the gray monster in the white jail on wheels caught her." Mistoffelees explained as he trotted back towards the road and motioned for Pounc to follow.

Victoria sat with her white thin tail tucked around her petite body to keep herself warm in this prison.

_What did I do to deserve this? _Victoria thought to herself as she walked up to the edge of the cage and looked out the thick metal bars that held her prisoner. She was on the top row of the two rows of cages. Below and to the left and right of her were cats; however, just a little ways down the narrow hall sat the larger cages. These cages were the ones that held the large pollicles that could easily rip a small cat to pieces. Across from her was a small window that allowed the sun to shine through and pretend to warm the cold room. Right outside the window sat a large oak tree whose leaves were brightened by the sun. Victoria was just about to go back to her corner and lay down when something caught her eye. There on the branch was Mistoffelees and Pouncival. At seeing her two friends, Victoria thought there might be some chance of getting out after all.

"Good going Misto! You found a window, yes, but too bad that it is _CLOSED_!!" Pouncival screamed at the tuxedo cat that just stared at the new challenge in front of him.

"I have an idea." Mistoffelees mumbled more to himself than anyone else. "Stand back behind me," the tuxedo instructed. Pouncival did as he was told, but as usual he had a smart comment to go with it.

"Oh the magical, marvelous Mr. Mistoffelees has a plan. What, I bet it is something stupid like throwing rocks, or scratching it to death or…" Pouncival paused when he saw Mistoffelees raise his paws and watched a stream of blue electricity flow from the black cat's paws to the window, and shattering the glass. Pouncival stood wide-eyed.

"Do you want to be next or are you done with your smart remarks?" Mistoffelees asked turning to a stunned Pouncival who just shook his head in response. "Good, then lets go!" With that both cats jumped through the shattered window and into the cold concrete prison that held their friend captive.

"Mistoffelees, Pouncival, I am up here! I'm up here!" Victoria shouted down trying to get her friends' attention. At hearing Victoria's voice both Pounc and Misto looked upward and a puzzled look came across both their faces.

"So what's your plan now oh marvelous one?" Pouncival whispered into Mistoffelees' ear. The young tom's only response was a shake of his head and the wondering of his eyes. "So, what's your plan?" Pouncival asked again.

"I…I don't know. I am thinking." Mistoffelees stated and then a sly smile crept across his face as his deep chocolate brown eyes lit up with excitement.

"What…what is it?" Pouncival asked circling around to the other side of his friend. "Do you have an idea?" The calico asked his tuxedo friend who just nodded in response and then motioned with his paw for Pounc to move in closer. Little did the three cats know that someone was watching them from the other side of the hallway.

"Okay, so do you understand what we are going to do?" Mistoffelees asked a still confused looking Pouncival even after explaining it three times. Pounc was silent for a moment and then nodded his head. "Good." Mistoffelees stated and then the two cats turned to get to work, but something stopped them. There standing in front of the two toms was a large pollicle. Mistoffelees and Pouncival's hearts skipped a beat and Victoria brought her paws to her mouth and gasped.

"And just where do you kitties think your going?" the large beast asked as his rotten breath shot into Mistoffelees and Pouncival's nose. Both cats were silent and moved into a crouching position. At seeing this, the large black pollicle laughed. "You two shrimps think you can defeat me?" He barked and then charged at the two cats. Victoria's scream echoed throughout the room as the three animals collided. All Victoria could see was a large mass of black, brown, and white. All of a sudden a loud whine rang through the hall and a deep laugh followed. The pollicle backed off a bit and Pouncival was left in the middle of the hall trying to help an injured Mistoffelees. When Pounc got Mistoffelees to his feet, the pollicle huffed and started to charge again.

"I have an idea Pounc, but I need you to help hold me up." Mistoffelees told his companion who nodded his head in response. As the pollicle came charging at the two, Mistoffelees allowed his eyes to close and mind to wonder. All of a sudden Pouncival and Victoria had to shield their eyes for a bright light filled the room, and a loud whimper was heard. As the light died off the three cats opened their eyes to find the large black beast running away in fear.

"Yeah, you did it Misto!" Pounc and Victoria cheered together. Mistoffelees just smiled at the two and then turned his body so he was facing Victoria.

"Go to the back of the cage Tori." Mistoffelees instructed the white queen who just nodded and did as she was told. As soon as Mistoffelees saw that she couldn't go back any further he raised his paws and allowed the blue electricity to dance off his paws and hit the small lock opening the cage. "Come on Tori, jump down," Mistoffelees stated. But when the queen gave him a worried look, he smiled and then replied, "Don't worry, I'll catch you." As he said this, the black tom held out his arms to show that he was ready. Without another word the queen jumped, landing on top of the black tom. "See, I told you I would catch you." He stated. The white queen just smiled and licked his cheek.

"Come on, lets get out of here before someone realizes we are gone," she stated and the two toms nodded their agreement. "You know, I just want to thank you two for coming and rescuing me from this place. I mean you were very brave to stand up to that pollicle." She told the two as they jumped onto the windowsill and climbed back down the tree.

"Well, that's what we are here for. I mean after all, I am the Marvelous Mistoffelees." Mistoffelees stated.

"And I am the amazing Pounding Pouncival." Pounc added on and hit a super hero pose. All three friends laughed and walked back to the junkyard.


End file.
